Witches Brew
by MrHcFortan1
Summary: Pit and Bayonetta are set to team up in a Smash Bros. Tournament, as they arrive to a special onsen stage, they decide to have some fun before the fight begins. Oneshot co-written with a friend. LEMONS.
"Well well, look what the roster ordered…" Bayonetta said to young angel, Pit, as she bent down to look at the 'Angel' as Pit claimed to be. "You don't seem to be like other angels, I'll admit, in fact you look more cute than the ones I've fought." "Did Jublieus make you just to tease me or what?" She joked to him as she looked on Pit.

"Please, I could kick your butt even with your witch powers." Pit boasted, though with a hidden blush to his face. "I am not an evil angel you consider me to be, unless you've only fought the good ones" The winged boy continued. "But we're not fighting each other tonight here" He said, sorting his arrows on his backpack. "Besides, what stage is this in the first place?" He asked her, looking around the place, which looked more like a onsen resort rather than a proper stage.

"Beats me, I've heard of 'special stages' that were built just for the amusement of higher powers." The lady in black replied. "Thought, this place does looks kinda nice and I could use a bath from our last brawl." She noted to Pit as she stretched her arms. "How about we take a break for a bit, the fight ain't starting till later." She offered the angel boy.

"Uh, break?" "Yeah, i can do with that." "Though I'll bring my arrows" Pit said, still unsure of taking a break despite the brawl looming in their horizon, alongside with the 'bath' that Bayonetta had in mind. "Is there a changing room or…" He said to her as he looked around the room.

"If there is, then I would be able to sense it, but since there is none, I guess we could change here." Bayonetta offered to Pit.

"Fair enough." Pit said. "I guess it shouldn't be too bad to change here, as long as no-one's looking." He continued, and dropped his backpack and bow. He then began to undress, trying to cover up the most vulnerable private parts. "Well, i've bathed before with Palutena." "I can be with...her." He thought to himself.

"Guess I'll change too…" She said to her as within a snap one moment she was in her outfit, the next moment she was fully nude, showing off her body to Pit in the process. "Ever see a body like this before?" She asked to her as she showed off everything in front of his eyes, up from her breasts down to her pussy.

"Uhh, kind of." Pit said, he was used to nudity but not that used for that kind of openness that Bayonetta had, especially with her rather erotic posing. "Though to be fair, Palutena was attractive as you are even without her clothes." He said to her, nervously laughing.

"Oh, is that so?" "I'll discuss this with your boss later when we meet her soon enough." She chuckled by his compliment as she did a backflip, before looking to him. "You know how to bathe a woman as much as your Goddess, right?" She asked him with teasing eyes, looking at Pit's fresh frame with deliciousness. "And I'll say for a warrior who fought many battles, you're still as small as a teen yourself." "I wonder where did that extra muscle go for all of your training…" She said teasingly to him.

"You're implying…?" Pit said, his face now exploding in blush. "I am not that ahead on bathing. You're talking about...sex aren't you?" Pit said straightly, trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Aren't you a clever boy, though a boy like yourself should man-up like the rest of the men, can't show any weakness for a hero as yourself." She said teasingly to her looking close to his face. "Once you're done with this bath, you'll wield a treasure so great that even Palutena can't handle…"

Pit looked at the teasing eyes of Bayonetta. "Fine, let's get going." He said, not wanting to miss her offer. "These baths are set up to a proper temperature, right?" Pit said, walking towards one of them that looked comfortable, with mixed thoughts of anticipation.

"And no privacy to boot." She chuckled back to him as she took him to the edge of the bath. Sticking her feet in, she felt the warm water creeping up onto her body from her leg, of which she soon stepped in, with the most shallow part of the pool reaching up to her feet. "This seems perfect for a quick rinse before a nice lathering session, how about that?" She offered to lather his body with her breasts as he did on her body with his rod.

"I'll accept that" Pit said with self-confidence. He slowly took a step into the bath, letting himself to be used to the temperate. He then sat down on the corner of the bath, before moving closer towards Bayonetta. "Might as well abide to her offers. It can't hurt too bad." Angel thought, he got next to her, trying to make himself comfortable as possible, before the session that was about to happen.

"Alright then, here's the plan." She said as she gently pressed out a tube of lube by her side onto her hand, before going seductively closer to Pit himself. "Well, I could use a little assistance in cleaning." "However…" "You'll have to use your dick of yours to clean all of my body, including my breast, face and pussy. Got that?" She asked back to him, knowing he would be up for the dare despite the odd request.

Pit felt like the black-haired lady was just testing his limits, he had gotten quite far in this odd situation. But he wasn't that type who would simply refuse from a gentle albeit a lewd plea. He looked over at Bayonetta as lube was slowly slipping from the edges of her hands. Pit stood up in the bath so that his dick became visible in the surface. "I like that plan. Are you going to spread that lube all over my assets and then clean you with it? It sure seems like it." Angel boy said, looking around him and then looking down at Bayonetta again.

"You guessed right boy, lemme see if I could add a little something…" She said to Pit with glee as Bayonetta began to pressed her erect nipples, before a stream of milk came out onto her nipples down her ample breasts. "They say milk helps improves the skin of a human, but what of a Witches' Milk over the skin of an angel as yourself?" Bayonetta said to him as she moved closer to him, her breasts pressing on his chest. "Your move, Pit." She offered to him to do whatever he wanted with her breasts.

Pit thought for a while before gently touching her lactating breasts, and then bowing down to lick her nipples slowly. He then moved into sucking her left breast roughly. During this time, he "located" Bayonetta's crotch with his erecting penis. Pit then moved his mouth out of her breasts, moaning a bit. "Did i go too hard?" He said while beginning to clean her breasts.

"Please, I've got a high tolerance for these acts anyways. How about you yourself?" She asked back to her as she squeezed her breasts to produce more milk for Pit to suckle on. Meanwhile, her heart-shaped hair on her crotch began to warp itself onto his erection, and began to stroke it, all while lubricating itself from the extra drips of both milk and semen from her breasts. "Let's see how tough you are~" She asked to Pit as she continued to stroke his cock with her silken hair.

"I'll show you." He said while laughing nervously. He started pumping the cock inside Bayonetta's hair while licking and sucking all the milk he could get from Bayonetta. He then grabbed her breasts, rubbing them constantly while he eventually came into Bayonetta's shifting hair. After he was done, he laid his head between Bayonetta's tits. "Incredible. Now i feel like needing to do something different." He laid down to a corner of the bath, invitingly adjusting his dick. "May you put your breasts between these so i can clean them up too?" He said, trying to put up a cute begging look on Bayonetta.

"My my, aren't you a hungry boy... Don't worry Pit, because that's only the entree~ The appetizers will be served to you shortly~" Bayonetta said to Pit teasingly, with her breasts jiggling free from Pit's suckling, and with her crotch hair soaking itself onto the hot springs water to clean itself. "Lemme apply a bit more moisture to my 'sponges' before I start rubbing on your manly chest~" Bayonetta said jovially to him as more milk leaked out from her breasts, before then she came closer to Pit with lustful eyes and started to rub onto his cock between her breasts. "Let's see how far I could take with this before your cock bursts with cum again~"

Pit moaned as Bayonetta was rubbing crotch area. "Oh my. This is so good. You're doing great." Pit moved slightly as his entire body was turned on from Bayonetta's titjob. He then released a great white orgasm, coming off all over Bayonetta's breasts. "Heh, i was supposed to clean those." He joked as he took deep breaths. "Can you do one more thing?" He said from under his breath, then stood up and took a huge amount of lube from other side of the pool. He wiped his entire body with lube, making his body all slippery and glowing. With kind smile, he came closer at Bayonetta. "I want to 69 with you. I want to feel your whole body" He said.

"Oh right, we still need to clean each other. Won't hurt to taste an angel's dick after all." She said to him as she too got a bottle of lubricant from the other side of the pool, and with her hair rubbed it all over her body. Said hair morphed itself to form a reclining chair for their 69 position. "There's still some things to do after this, well, two things to be exact. Let me see how far you can cum, and having me riding your dick after that." She told him these two things as she spread her legs wide for him to let him taste her sweet pussy. "Come at me boy." She said seductively to Pit.

Pit slowly moved on top of Bayonetta facefirst on her pussy, and letting his crotch reach Bayonetta's own face below him. "I hope i'm not too short" He said, as he started to lick Bayonetta's area as he felt his own penis being blown at deeply. He licked all over the clitoris, trying to cause something to come out. He decided to add something extra into this act, and grabbed both of Bayonetta's buttcheeks, rubbing them while letting his penis clean all over Bayonetta.

"Mmmh, now this' hits the spot…" She said to Pit not before moaning to the pleasure as she felt Pit's soft tongue onto Bayonetta's pussy, with her clit dancing around with the tip of his tongue as he grabbed her butcheeks with his hands. Meanwhile, her tongue wrapped around like a ekans on a branch onto his erection as she sucked his entire shaft within her soft mouth. Through this ecstasy, her breasts began to scrub itself onto his body, giving each other extra pleasure as their 69 continued.

Pit's moaning almost distracted him from licking Bayonetta, who finally came into Pit's tongue. He cleaned up the clit, feeling Bayonetta's big breasts wrapping him. With one stretch, Pit released his flow on Bayonetta's mouth. At that point, Pit stopped licking and rubbing, breathing as he stroked Bayonetta's crotch hair. "What else did you want, dear?"

When Pit stopped licking, Bayonetta sped up with her sucking before Pit's erection erupted his spunk all within her body. With that done, Bayonetta's pussy soon got more attention from his tongue, of which after some long teasing, gave him her first climax as she went all out with her squirting onto the bath water. "As said, we'll still need to see how far you can cum, shall we?" She said to her as her hair first put their bodies on the edge of the pool, before she assumed position of flashing her pussy out. "You'll pleasure my pussy with your hand, and I'll do the same with your dick. Ready?" She asked to him, waiting for pit to assume position.

"Ready." He said with child-like enthusiasm. He sat down next to Bayonetta, lifting his fingers on her vagina, he then began fingering it with passion, like trying to grab it, but not too roughly. He knew to use his strength, because he knew Bayonetta would do the same. He used index and middle finger to squirm both corners of the clitoris, he felt like wanting to do oral makeout in the middle of all this, but feared that it would distract them from the main act.

Bayonetta moaned with sensuality as she felt Pit's index and middle fingers massaging onto her clit, causing her pussy to tremble with sensuality much more than what had happened earlier. Meanwhile, her hand moved up and down onto the smooth shaft of his rod, of which she would squeeze the length while using her thumb to play itself onto his tip like a joystick of sorts. "How does this bode you so far, Pit?" She asked with glee.

Pit couldn't say anything, he was aroused to no ends over Bayonetta's "playing". Slightly moving his hands, he used the phalanxes of his index, middle and ring fingers to satisfy the head part of clitoris, going deeper each rub. His thumb was softly tickling the corner of the "lips" as he gave the whole crotch a massage of her life. He then eased off a bit, because he wanted to move his head on a good spot, and then pushed his lips on Bayonetta's own, engaging in a deep, erotic kiss.

Bayonetta moaned to the ever-playful rubbing of his index, middle and ring fingers which satisfied the tip of her clitoris, with his fingers going deeper and deeper into her pussy with each rub. His thumb, massaging itself onto her luscious pussy lips caused her pussy to quake and tremble, with her hand squeezing hard onto his shaft, while stroking as fast as she could. Before long, the two shared a passionate kiss with each other's lips, before soon enough she was the first to came, causing her to squirt her pussy juices as far as her pussy could.

Pit loved the feel of Bayonetta's juice coming onto his fingers, he felt like his rod was about to let the flow out as well. He continued to orally intercourse with Bayonetta while letting his fingers rest with the orgasmic results on top of them. He then orgasmed heavily like a fountain, giving off all the love he had for Bayonetta's handling. Pit then finished off his kiss with Bayonetta, taking his hand out of the crotch and laying his all orgasmic body on her breasts. "How long, how long can we go on?" Pit whimpered. This orgasm had been his biggest and longest so far.

"There's one more we need to pull boy." Bayonetta smiled to him, her energy already at its prime from their last climax. "I still need to ride that big angel cock of yours. Lemme give you a little boost." She smiled to Pit as her hair took a potion from the shelf within the room and gave it to Pit. "Here kid, drink this. You'll need it more than I do myself." She said to him as she passed the potion to Pit.

With his eyes wide from confusion and excitement, Pit took the potion. He was sure the witch wasn't trying to poison him with the drink. He popped the cap off it, and took a big swig from it. It didn't taste exactly sweet, but he swallowed it anyway. He looked at the witch as he was trying to get used to the tart aftertaste. "What does this do? I don't feel anything so far."

"Well, the potion I gave you, it's an aphrodisiac." "It'll boost your stamina back from 0% to 200% in no time at all." Bayonetta explained to Pit as she waited for the potion's effects to take place within Pit's body. "Within seconds you're dick will become rock-solid, perfect for our final act together. You better go and lie down, cos this Witch here is gonna milk your cock dry!" Bayonetta told Pit with lewd enthusiasm.

"Oh man" Pit thought to himself. "Talk about a true clim-" Pit's thoughts were interrupted when kind of pinching feeling that turned into a sense of power ran all over his body, making the poor boy almost fall down from it's effects. He then gazed upon his cock, and saw that it was in it's biggest it had ever been on. Pit couldn't stand with the thing, he was forced to fall back on his body, laying in front of Bayonetta, invitingly. "This thing works too damn well." He said, partially stuttering over seeing his penis standing tall like a rock. "Come here, i'm too afraid to move with this thing!" He almost screamed.

"That's where I come in Pit. Don't worry of this side effect you'll get used to the drug in no time, once I drink this thick cock of yours~" Bayonetta said to Pit as she straddled onto him, with her pussy lips positioning itself onto the tip of Pit's full-erect manhood. "And here we go~" She said with cheer as she sat firmly all the way down onto the base of his manhood, her pussy squeezing the rock-hard cock all in one go as it went.

Pit pushed his cock inside Bayonetta as deep as he could while she jumped on it. He took her words with care, and wanted to immensely fuck her so Pit could show he's a good lover. How many times had he come with this witch anyway? Four times? He had no time to ask questions, he just let his enchanted dick go all inside the witch. "Yes, take all of it. I will not disappoint you. Enjoy it with every fiber of your body!" Boy attempted to play dominant.

"Yes Pit, oh yes! I'll be sure to take it all~" Bayonetta gave a slight smirk on her lips, as to play herself as a submissive to Pit's Dominance. "I'll make you my slut as you please~" She said again, playing with her tongue as while her pussy squeezed more and more with each bounce on his manhood. "Tell, me have you ever felt this sensation in your life before?" Bayonetta asked to pit as their intercouse continued.

"Not this great, WoW!" He replied to her. "I love you, Bayonetta. I really do. I just want to make love to you all day!" He shouted as he kept taking the witches pussy on his dick. He never would have guessed the bathing with a woman he barely knew would've let him do this and everything else before it. He had found his own personal heaven, and enjoyed every bounce Bayonetta made. "Uhh, uh, i'm going to come. It's happening now!" He shouted.

"Then let it happen now!" Bayonetta said her final words to Pit before she moaned in climax as her breasts lactated, spouting milk from her jiggling nips as from her orgamsic estacy. Meanwhile, her pussy began to flush the oncoming cum from Pit's manhood within her with her pussy juices, causing the two love juices to mix together in an passionate cocktail of sex. Strangely enough, this caused Pit's ejaculate to lift her up like a fountain of sorts with the pussy juices keeping her afloat.

Pit was amazed by the fountain coming out of his dick. That potion really boosted his fucking strength and moaned as he felt all of himself coming on Bayonetta. He kept pushing as long as the cum came out, until after what seemed to be almost five minutes, he ran out. He watched as Bayonetta collapsed on top of him, pushing Pit down from the size of her. His cock then fell down, satisfying Pit from what he had just done. He tried to push Bayonetta gently to the side, but couldn't because he was so exhausted. But he enjoyed the tall witch laying on top of him, and wanted her to rest. Pit then soon after closed his eyes and fell asleep as the water kept the pairing warm.

"My my, you're quite the angel aren't you, Pit?" Bayonetta chuckled to him as she rested on top of him. "We'll still have about 30 mins before the Brawl starts." She whispered into her ear estimating the time left till the Smash Brawl between them and whoever they're about to face, while her hair cleaned the spunk from both of their bodies. "How about we give our foes a few new combos of our own, Pit my pal?" She offered to him to surprise their opponents with a few new tricks up her sleeve. "Oh, and Thanks for all of the fun." She said to Pit her gratitude one last time before she too dozed off to recuperate their energy for brawl.


End file.
